


Spots

by AlyssaNicole



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaNicole/pseuds/AlyssaNicole
Summary: Abbey has the chickenpox.





	

Spots

Summary: Abbey has the chickenpox.

This is my very first Fanfiction, so please be kind. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and will never own it, no matter how much I may want it.

 

"Abbey, how you never caught this from one of the girls before now I'll never know." Jed said exasperatedly as he continued to dab Calamine lotion on her chickenpox spots.

"Oh shut up." Abbey replied as she tried to scratch at the spots Jed had yet to cover.

"Quit scratching!" Jed said swatting at her hand. "And you call yourself a doctor, honestly."

"It's your fault I'm like this, you know? An itchy, miserable, red spotted Dalmatian."

"My fault? How's it my fault?"

"If you weren't the President, then I wouldn't be the First Lady. Which means I never would have had to go down to that daycare to read to the children. Which means I never would have caught these!" Abbey exclaimed gesturing to her blister covered body.

"Love your logic there Sweet Knees."

"Why thank you Jethro."

"Don't call me that." Jed said with a grimace.

"I think I will." Abbey teasingly replied.

"You know, I think I have a new nickname for you."

"What's that?"

"Spots."

"Don't call me that." Abbey glared.

"I think I will."


End file.
